guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Heelz
The update is here, for US players anyway — Skuld 18:58, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Ah, I see. --Heelz 19:00, 7 March 2007 (CST) :What update? --SBR 18:59, 7 March 2007 (CST) SA Don't have an account, but I lurk there a bunch. It's one thing I've been meaning to buy. Sig is there becuase it is, in fact, awesome. Way to spot it, though..--Nog64Talk 16:41, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :Heh, I'm a lurker too. I swear, I'll get an account some time this year... --Heelz 16:44, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Soon as I get my paypal set up, I hope.--Nog64Talk 16:46, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Build tag Note: Per GW:VETTING, there is no minimum time requirement - once there are three votes one way or the other, a build is tagged as either favored or unfavored. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:38, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Well, then I guess there won't be anymore discussion on my build, since it's in the pit of despair. I'd at least like the voters to explain some of their comments. Not sure what "poor execution" means. One of the voters didn't even seem to know what the build was, he said I was using a different elite and that I didn't have a res. Oh well. --Heelz 21:18, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Signet of Illusions Hey. Would you mind also testing it with Glowstone and Ice Spikes? Those were the specific problematic skills mentioned on the bug page I copied the note from. Ty Src: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?p=2857594 --BlueNovember 11:23, 26 May 2007 (CDT) I'm guessing the Glowstone bug is because SoI wears off when you cast it, but the energy gain happens on hit, which isn't simultaneous because it's a projectile. I'm not sure about Ice Spikes, but I'll test both to confirm. --Heelz 23:13, 26 May 2007 (CDT) boss skills I'm glad you fixed Suneh Stormbringer because I was fixing S&F without really checking accuracy which I shouldn't have. Do boss skills not change in HM and is it mentioned anywhere in the S&F? I thought all creatures had elites in HM (but I assumed and we all know what's wrong with assuming). So, can one not cap skills in HM from new bosses? — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 22:19, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :It seems very likely that only non-boss enemies get skill changes, especially if elites are added. Probably to keep the sanctity of the skill hunter title. I'm sure many people immediately SoC'd many different bosses to see if they could cap elites the day hard mode was released, with disappointing results. I think in this case it's safe to assume that they don't get skill changes, much less elites. Concerning S&F, the only thing boss articles need added is their hard mode level. --Heelz 22:27, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::Ahh, ok thanks. Makes sense. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 22:29, 12 June 2007 (CDT) signed edit lol thanks for catching that - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:12, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC)